Belonging
by Doctor Strangelove
Summary: A look at Marcie Ross and the goverment agency that was training her.


TITLE: "Belonging"  
  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING:   
GENRE: Suspense/Horror  
PAIRINGS: None.  
SPOILERS: "Out of Mind, Out of Sight". Takes about a year after that.   
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the Buffy characters. 

"Belonging"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

Slowly. Quietly. In the shadows. In the dark and the silence, where she won't be seen. Well, she won't be seen anyway, but, still... Never hurts to be stealthy. He might be expecting an attack. He might have traps prepared. Traps that would give away an assassin's presence. Even an invisible assassin.

They make expect an attack, but they never suspect her. Marcie Ross. One of the best, if not the best, and deadliest invisible assassins currently being trained. Top of her class. And now she was on her trickiest mission yet. Yitzhak Danderfine. A radical cult leader who'd been causing a lot of trouble for her employers. Snooping into things that he shouldn't be snooping into. But Yitzhak had a lot of followers. A whole lot. So he'd be tricky to take down without getting a whole bunch of angry psychos after you. That's why they sent Marcie. She was the best. And invisible to boot. He'd be tough. But she was ready.

Marcie slunk back into the shadows as a door creaked open. The target had come home. Home was a small, but very well furnished apartment, in Sunnydale, some placed called Downtowner Apartments. _Weird_, Marcie thought as she slowly stalked her prey, _He makes a lot of money from the cult, so why is he living in a dump like this?_ She shrugged it off as she looked around for something heavy and blunt to knock him out with.

She finally decided on a rather expensive looking lamp and started to creep up behind Yitzhak, when he suddenly turned around. He thought he heard something and was quite shocked to find his favorite Italian lamp floating a few feet above the ground. It hovered in the air for a few moments before falling to the thick shag carpet and shattering into thousands of sharp shards. The mutters he uttered as he bent down to pick up the pieces were quickly replaced by screams of pain as he felt something jab into his back. He struggled to pull it out but only succeeded in falling onto his back and shoving whatever it was in deeper. 

Yitzhak screamed again, but this time out of fear. Another shard of the broken lamp, for that, he realized, was what had been shoved into his back. This shard hovered in midair, much like the lamp, but then it flew down into Yitzhak's wrist, holding him down to the ground. More and more of his screams pierced the otherwise calm night as more and more of the lamp shards flew into his body, drenching the white carpet a deep, dark red. He screamed one last time as the last shard floated above him and shot down, stopping mere centimeters from his throat. 

Yitzhak started to breath a sigh of relief, but he was cut off as the jagged piece of glass thrust itself in his neck. It didn't kill him instantly, but it did rip through his vocal cords. The terrified and barely breathing man could only look on in horror as he felt warm hands reach into his pockets and pull out his cell phone. The phone seemed to be flying around the room as he heard footsteps and the sound of the phone dialing.

"Hello," Yitzhak heard an unfamiliar but unmistakably female voice say, "It's Ross." Yitzhak could almost hear the cruel smile and he could defiantly feel the cold eyes upon him. "Target has been eliminated. Send in a clean up crew." More sounds as the phone was shut off and dropped on the floor. The phone suddenly crunched and shattered, as if someone had stepped on it. 

Yitzhak heard breathing next to his head and he could only shiver in fear when he felt two warm lips caress his skin. He couldn't see this girl, but he knew she had kissed him. Right after she killed him. Well, actually, right before. The lamp shard was pulled out of his neck, causing a geyser of blood to shoot out. It seemed to his something right in front of Yitzhak's face and for a moment he could swear he saw a girl's face through the blood. He was never really sure though, because at that same moment the lamp shard was thrust deep into his chest, piercing the heart, and killing him instantly. 

If Yitzhak had still been alive he would have heard more footsteps, his door opening, and then it slamming shut. Then, about eight minutes later, he would have heard the door open again. He would have seen four men dressed in camouflage and wearing ski caps come into to clean up his apartment, remove the lamp shards from his body and the carpet, move his body away to clean up the carpet, and finally put his body in a bag and zip it up. But Yitzhak _was_ dead, so he didn't see any of that. Well, actually, Yitzhak didn't see much of anything after that.

"Well done, Marcie," A blonde woman of about forty in a white lab coat addressed Marcie after her _very_ successful assassination. 

Marcie smiled, she finally was at a place where she was noticed. A place where she was needed, where people not only noticed her, they liked her, they wanted her. Marcie was at a place where she belonged. "Thank you, Professor Walsh."

"Please, call me Maggie. Because you have put away several of the obstacles we've had. You're very important to our mission. As a matter of fact, you could say, and I wouldn't hesitate to do so, that we couldn't have done this without you. Thanks to you, Marcie Ross, the Initiative is finally underway."


End file.
